Lo Siento
by BangMinKi
Summary: "Sssh...I don't care about what the people said Honey. I love you as yourself and i do. You got it sweetheart?". Ucap JongIn lembut sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sehun. KAIHUN


Title : Sorry

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T+

Cast : -Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

length : Oneshoot

#HappySuhoDay

##

Sehun menggigiti kukunya. Sesekali diliriknya jam dinding yang berada disebelah kanannya. Tidak dihiraukannya dingin angin malam yang menerpa paha telanjangnya.

Ya, saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu pasangan hidupnya pulang. Ia khawatir karena biasanya JongIn, pasangan ada dirumah dijam-jam malam seperti ini.

Sehun mensedekapkan tangannya didepan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas berat. Memorinya berputar kekejadian siang tadi.

Ia ingat sekali dimana ia mendengar kedua noona JongIn membandingkannya dengan Luhan, mantan pacar JongIn. Untung saja, ibu dari JongIn, yang sekarang menjadi ibu mertuanya menengahi mereka berdua dan membelanya.

Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Benar yang dikatakan noona-noona JongIn.

Ia tidak secantik dan semanis Luhan, ia juga tidak sepintar Luhan, ia juga tidak mudah bergaul seperti Luhan.

Tanpa sadar, ia menangis. Ia merasa bersalah pada JongIn. Ia merasa selama ini ia bukan pendamping hidup yang layak bagi JongIn.

"Sehunna, aku pulang".

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan suara maskulin JongIn membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat turun. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan mendekati JongIn.

"Selamat datang JongIn. Kau pulang lebih malam dari biasanya. Kau pasti lelah". Ucap Sehun lirih sambil melonggarkan dasi yang masih bergantung di leher JongIn.

"Ne...Mianhae karena aku tidak memberitahumu dulu. Pekerjaan dikantor benar-benar menumpuk". Ucap JongIn.

Mata JongIn menyipit melihat Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, namja manisnya itu akan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di paras manisnya. Tapi hari ini tidak. Suara Sehun juga agak serak seperti orang habis menangis.

JongIn mengangkat dagu Sehun untuk memastikan. Dan matanya sukses membola saat melihat di pipi mulus Sehun terdapat bekas-bekas air mata yang sudah mengering.

"Kau menangis Sehunna?". Tanya JongIn.

Mendengar pertanyaan JongIn, Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Aniyo". Ucap Sehun singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari JongIn.

"Kau bohong padaku Kim Sehun".

Skak mat. Sehun memang paling tidak bisa berbohong didepan JongIn.

"...". Sehun diam tidak merespon.

JongIn menghela nafas melihat keterdiaman Sehun. Setelahnya, ia mengelus lembut pipi Sehun dan berucap.

"Apa ada masalah? Ceritalah Sehunna". Ucap JongIn.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah terisak dan langsung memeluk leher JongIn erat.

"Mianhae...I'm sorry Jonginie...I'm so sorry". Ucap Sehun lirih nyaris berbisik tepat ditelinga JongIn.

"Sorry? For what baby? You're not make a mistake". Ucap JongIn lembut sambil mengelus punggung sempit Sehun.

"I'm so sorry...Hiks".

"Hey hey hey...Why you like this hm? What happen? Tell me babe".

"I'm sorry Jonginie...Hiks..I can't be perfect for you". Ucap Sehun lagi . Kali ini isakannya makin keras.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, dengan lembut JongIn melepaskan pelukannya.

"Who says baby? You're perfect for me?". Ucap JongIn sambil menangkup pipi Sehun.

"The people said...".

"Sssh...I don't care about what the people said Honey. I love you as yourself and i do. You got it sweetheart?". Ucap JongIn lembut sambil mengelus pipi tirus Sehun.

JongIn berusaha meyakinkan namja cantiknya, yaitu Oh Sehun yang sekarang marganya berubah menjadi 'Kim' sejak mereka resmi menikah sebulan lalu.

Mendengar ucapan JongIn, senyum Sehun merekah. Menampakan eyesmile cantiknya.

Melihat eyesmile Sehun, JongIn tak kuasa untuk tidak mencium kelopak mata 'Istrinya'. Ia menarik pinggang Sehun agar Sehun lebih dekat padanya sementara Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di leher kokoh JongIn.

Kemudian, JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Membuat hidung bangir mereka bersentuhan.

"I Love you Kim Sehun..."

"I Love you too, Kim JongIn".

Setelahnya, bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. JongIn dengan lembut melumat bibir Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan pagutan manis mereka.

"Kim Sehun, Kenapa kau hanya mengenakan Hoodie miliku dan Hot pants dimalam yang dingin seperti ini? Are you teasing me huh?". Ucap JongIn dengan suara beratnya saat menyadari Sehun hanya menggunakan Hoodie milik JongIn yang kebesaran ditubuhnya serta Hot pants yang tertutup oleh hoodie kebesaran yang ia pakai.

"Yes, I'm teasing you here Kim JongIn". Bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir tebal JongIn.

Tak lama, bibir keduanya bersatu lagi. Kali ini JongIn melumat bibir Sehun agak kasar, menghasilkan lenguhan pelan dari Sehun.

"Eungghh...JongInhh~"

"Take me out of this world, Honey".

-END-

annyeong bertemu lagi dengan minki dan jungin ! *BOW

ini buat selingan misery, hope, and dream biar ngga bosen nunggunya jadi si didi minki yaitu jungin bikin fanfic oneshoot maaf ya membuat kalan menunggu lama yg pasti fanfic misery, hope, and dream akan dilanjutin secepatnya.

happy birthday suho appa semoga makin sayang sama lay umma

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO~


End file.
